


Above and Beyond

by LairdDickfruit



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, David Tennant - Freeform, F/M, POV First Person, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Tags Are Hard, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairdDickfruit/pseuds/LairdDickfruit
Summary: This is a David Tennant stripper AU. There is wine, dancing, and David giving you some VIP treatment.
Relationships: David Tennant/Reader, David Tennant/You
Kudos: 21





	Above and Beyond

I work long and odd hours, and so, I like to treat myself now and then. Normally, some would go to a spa, go shopping, or have a fancy meal; however, my preferences are not exactly, well, normal.

The night air is especially sweet tonight as I approach the club. The bouncer nods as I walk in, my hips sway in excitement ready to meet my fantasy yet again.

I order a glass of wine and sit at the empty table where I can clearly see the stage. I settle in and take a sip of the wine, the alcohol already taking its effect as I relax in my seat.

I search the stage for him, the other dancers already working the room for their share of tips. There is a bachelorette party at the other end having a great time with several of the men. The lighting changes my attention is drawn once more to the slender man stepping up to the stage. He approaches the pole and leans against it. I sip my wine, eyes wide with anticipation as the music starts and David begins his routine.

This isnt the first time I've watched him dance, and I can tell he is more fond of more alternative music choices when he dances. Tonight is no exception. Every swing of his hips is to the downbeat of the song and what makes him different from the others is that he looks like he is both having fun and at the same time he is sensual. His confidence creates such a mix of the two that it can only be defined as sexy. The crowd cheers and claps as he unbuttons his shirt, revealing his defined chest. He tosses it towards the bachelorette party as dollar bills start flying to the stage. The beat continues blaring through the speakers as he plays with the band of his briefs. Hips doing that thing they do so well. I take another sip of wine, "You dont have to do this." I'm thinking as the music winds down and he leaves the stage.

There is a part of me that fantasizes about what type of life would he have if the cards were played differently. Would we have met under different circumstances? Maybe at a cafe or at a party? I would be lying if I said I never thought about this possibility. I'd also be lying if I said I hadn't thought about whisking him away from here. Leaving this world behind him.

I catch him again coming back from backstage and heading towards the bar. He exchanges a few words with the bartender and my gaze starts downwards, towards that tight and perfect ass. His waist is slender, but his shoulders broad, and....fuck he caught me. Our eyes meet and a smile grows on his face as he bites his tongue. Cheeky bastard.

I turn away, a little ashamed he caught me checking him out. I take a large gulp of my wine and when I set my glass down, hes standing there by my table. "I'm so sorry, I just, you were great up on stage, I only-" I'm tripping over my words, flustered as he laughs and leans on the table, "Look, it's a bloody club, you're supposed to look. It's what you do." He pauses, looking me over, A smirk appears as he smooths his hair back, "You're not here by yourself are you?" I dont say anything and take another sip of wine. 

"Right," he leaves for the bar and comes back with a new bottle of wine, "Follow me, love." He offers his hand and I am more than happy to take it. He leads me through the stage area and past the bachelorette party to a back room, "You looked like you could use a little VIP treatment." He leads me to my seat and a settle myself in, I take another sip of wine and set it on the side table, readying myself for what comes next.

Music starts as he opens the bottle and tops off my glass, "Thank you," I say as I hold up my hand for him to stop. "My pleasure," his accent making my heart flutter.

He comes closer, long legs taking their stance on each side of my thighs. He can see how nervous I am (even though I'm a regular), and he leans down whispers in my ear "relax, let me take care of you tonight, y/n", I immediately blush at the realization that he knows who I am. He begins to move his hips across my lap to the beat of the music and it's getting harder and harder to resist not touching his perfect slender frame. He moves his hand through his hair, the other one still playing with the band of his briefs, giving me a little glimpse of hipbone and then his V-line. He leans down again, "do you like what you see?" I immediately slip him a twenty. 

It's just the two of us in the room, with him dancing on top of me. All of a sudden there is a mischievous glint in his brown eyes as he smirks and presses me further into the couch. This is entirely new.

Surprisingly strong for his stature, he keeps moving those hips against mine, the feeling of the briefs and the dollar bills from the show earlier scratching against my skin. I'm entirely flustered I do not know what to do, "You can touch me if you'd like..." he says as his lips graze my neck. Tonight was definitely different. 

Usually there are barely any words exchanged, certainly he wouldn't have allowed me to touch him in the past. His lips seem to trail along my neck and along my collar and....wait a minute. Was that a kiss? 

He touches along my body and I can feel his hips rest against me. He raises my arms above my head and slides his hands to meet mine, leaning in closer and staring into my eyes, "dont think I haven't noticed you coming in so often have you?" His accent a little heavier than before. I blush and turn away, embarrassed that he noticed my inappropriate behavior. I try to bring my hands down to cover my face, but he has them held down with one hand. He takes his free hand to turn my face towards him, "It's alright, love, nothing to be embarrassed about." His fingers tuck my hair behind my ear as he leans towards me once more and whispers, "Just relax." 

A small chuckle escapes him as he continues placing kisses on my neck. I can feel his smile on his breath, this is a man that not only gives to his audience, but takes what he can as well. He starts to remove the strap of my dress to one side, which had previously obstructed his path of kisses and small breaths. The hand that had held my wrists down to the sofa unbinds me and reaches once again to my face, and the first thing I do is run my free hands through his soft hair. 

He stops kissing my shoulder and stares into my eyes once more, there is a pause as he closes his eyes, and simultaneously, closes the gap between our lips. His lips are soft, but firm against mine. The kiss intensifies and crescendos and I let out a soft moan. His tongue parting my lips and carefully tasting, nibbling, and playfully exploring this part of me. 

He smiles against my lips and runs his fingers through my hair. I do the same but give his a small tug in the back, this new found confidence growing with the heat between us. He let's out a faint gasp as his eyes find mine once more, I could see the fire behind those dark irises like I have awoken something within. I take my opportunity to touch him as I begin with the back of his neck and move my hands downwards along his pecs. My confidence rises once again as I look up at him, "May I?" Not fully explaining what i was about to do but he was intrigued, "Of course." 

My lips touch along the path my hands have just taken as my tongue begins to circle around his nipple. He tilts his head back as his mouth opens slightly letting out a soft moan. I'm all too pleased with myself that I could have this same effect on him as he has had on me. My tongue lingers there for a few moments before the unexpected happens. His breath quickens as I continue on his nipple, my fingers running down his spine simultaneously, I can feel his cock against me as I smile knowing I can arouse my fantasy. He gives my hair a little tug, making me stare up at him. His eyes full of passion and a fire only few have seen before. Before I know it he lowers himself more and more, giving me more kisses, nibbles, and tasting his way down my body and stops at the entrance of my dress. "May I?" He asks the same question to me, but this time I know exactly what to expect. "You may." 

He raises his eyebrow as he reaches underneath my dress. I can feel his fingers against my thighs slowly taking in every touch as he lifts my dress. This is a man that takes his time. His hands, oh those beautiful hands, gently caress me from my thighs to my ass, parting my legs as he does so, his eyes closed and cherishing each moment he has with his lips. His breath against my skin makes me succumb to each touch. I feel another smile against my thigh, his breath suggesting a small chuckle, "it seems you have forgotten your knickers, love" I let out a soft laugh knowing that I never wear my underwear when I come here. 

His hands part my legs even further as his lips trail up my thigh and pause before my cunt. He let's out a soft breath, the anticipation of his tongue is torture. With one of his hands he continues to hold me in place, but with his other, he places his finger at my entrance and slowly strokes up and down, feeling how wet I am already for him. David will ruin me with the way he teases. I let out a gasp, I was not expecting this sort of attention, he obviously cherishes each moment he has, not a "quickie" type of man at all. I glance down at him, the anticipation getting out of hand, "Please, David." I beg. I can feel his smile once more, 

"Of course, love."

His finger slides into me as I find purchase in his hair with my hands. His tongue starting at my entrance and stroking up to my clit. Tasting me. His finger working me from inside. He adds one more finger and stretches me even more. His eyes are closed as his tongue works its way around my clit. He slows down for a moment and removes his fingers to lick them, moaning at the taste. He then places his lips at my cunt once more and his tongue enters me licking and tasting the effect he has on my body. He continues between my pussy and my clit, alternating, changing his technique here and there, but not ever daring to stop. 

"There, please dont stop, right there." I let out as he continues to do little strokes on my clit with his tongue. He hums his moan against me as I could feel in the pit of my stomach my release approaching. He brings his fingers back and begins fucking me with them, pressing lightly at my G spot. "David, please, I'm going to cum" I let out as I pull on his hair. 

As I do so, he presses a little more on my thigh, exposing more of me. My orgasm comes in waves, oversensitized be his tongue, his fingers and whatever magic he was doing to me. I could feel myself tightening around his fingers as I cum over his hand. His tongue tasting the rewards of his hard work. I cannot recognize what my breathing is doing or what I was shouting in that moment, but when I had finished, the smile on my face was unmistakable. "Mmm" was all David could muster as he continued tasting me with his tongue. "You are perfection," he whispered as he kissed my thighs and glanced up at me, I have to admit I entertained the idea of keeping him there forever. 

It dawned on me though, maybe it was my post orgasm clarity, or sobering up from the wine, that I couldn't have been the only one, surely, he was one of the club's most requested dancers. I lowered my dress, stood up, and immediately grabbed my purse as I tipped him. I have seen a large range of emotions in his eyes tonight, including this one of sadness as I handed him his money. I've always been one to guard my heart, surely this was just a way for him to make an extra buck. 

"Listen, I-" he started, "no, no I understand dont worry, what you did was....above and beyond." I sputtered these last words as quickly as I could before I gathered my belongings and left. I couldn't bring myself to enter that club again, as much as I wanted to see him once more, my embarrassment and foolishness for letting my heart race ahead was too much to bear.

A week later.

I found myself with nothing to do on a Sunday morning. My best friend cancelled on brunch and there were a few errands I had to run anyways, "It's perfectly alright, but you owe me next week," I said to her over the phone chuckling. I didnt tell her about what had happened last weekend, I...almost wanted to keep that memory to myself.

I had completed most of my errands early, the house was clean. The laundry was done, and there was a new cafe that opened down the street. So I decided to go and treat myself and maybe take my best friend here next weekend for brunch instead. It's always fun to check out new places right? 

As I made my way down the busy street, I realized I wasnt the only one with the same idea. The line went around the block. "Fuck it," I said as I made my way to the Starbucks instead. I went there, ordered my drink, and as I turned around with my hot beverage, I accidentally spilled it all over the man behind me. 

"BULLOCKS!" He cried out, and I immediately recognized that accent as the horror dawned on me. "I am so sooo sorry" I say, hoping he doesnt recognize me with my leggings, oversized sweater, top knot, and huge glasses. He did.

His eyes went from shock to familiarity as he looked me up and down. I didnt want him to see me like this, and the feeling was mutual. "I was...on my way to a job interview," he admitted. I felt so ashamed, I had completely ruined his day. "Listen, please I am so sorry this happened, if youd like, my place is just two blocks that way, I could wash your shirt for you. Let me help." 

Normally, one shouldn't invite strangers to your home or people you barely know for that matter; however, given these circumstances where the man you've been fantasizing over has already eaten you out and, again, I'm not exactly 'normal', I thought why the hell not?

"Yeah I would really appreciate it thank you."


End file.
